FNAF: life as kids!
by Yui Rio Asano
Summary: Freddy and the gang got turned into animatronic kids and it is up to Mike Schmidt to look after them, but he can't do it alone, the older animatronics, Bonnie and Freddy have to look after their younger siblings, Chica and Foxy. But can they survive being kids and not fight as much when Mike is gone. Could they find out who turned them to kids? You will find out soon! Rated T! -
1. Chapter 1: What happened!

**Ok, I am starting a new story again. It's about your favorite animatronics being turned into 5 year old kids, kinda inspired by Kudleyfan93, Baby Boom. Except they are not baby's. Bonnie is a Boy in this, not a Girl, Foxy still has no pirate accent, they are animatronics, no Oc's, Bonnie and Chica are brothers and sisters and Freddy and Foxy are Brothers!** **Hope** **ya like it!**

 **Freddy: HEY U!**

 **Me: ME?**

 **Freddy: YEAH U! WHEN ARE U GONNA UPDATE FNAF MIDDLE SCHOOL?!**

 **Me: Why are u so excited then?**

 **Freddy: I wanna know what happened to me and here stupid Mike YELL!**

 **Me: Mike is actually the one who will take care of I guys!**

 **Freddy: WTF?!**

 **This takes place in FNAF 1! So on with the chapter!**

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~**

 _One day at Freddy Fazbear pizzeria, it was normal, Freddy and his gang were singing to kids on stage, Foxy was at pirate cove doing pirate things and Golden was in the back room doing who knows what! But after that tiring day, a gust of wind flew through the window. And fog was just all over the pizzeria. After a few hours, Freddy woke up and felt weird he felt like he was smaller. He got up on his feet and looked at himself in the mirror only shocked to see a five year old version of himself._

 _"AHHHHH!WHAT! THE! FUCK?! He yelled so hard that it worked the others up. They were also shocked but didn't freak out like Freddy did. "Ugh, what the freak just happened" Bonnie shouted rather shockingly. Freddy walked over to Bonnie and whispered something in his ear, "Bonnie, we have been turned into five year old kids so be prepared for the time of hell for your life'" Bonnie looked at Freddy terrified. Bonnie sighed, "well were fucked." He mumbled, Freddy nodded and waited for Mike to arrive._

 _IN pirate cove, "Foxy, aren't you a bit worried, we are kids for crying out loud!" Chica yelled at Foxy. Foxy looked down at the floor._

 _"Chica, I am worried but we have to face it."_

 _Chica looked down at the floor and stared at Foxy. "Well, you wanna meet the others outside?" Chica suggested. Foxy nodded as they left pirate cove and join the others. "CHICA!" Bonnie cried hugging his little sister. Foxy smiled at them while Freddy rolled his eyes. "I don't mean to interrupt your moment but I wanna ask, how old are all of us?" Freddy asked. Bonnie stood up and replied,_

 _"Well, since me and you are the same age last time, we would probably be 6, and since Foxy is your younger brother and Chica is my younger sister, they would be 5." Bonnie explained_

 _Freddy nodded in agreement. After a few hours, Mike came in the pizzeria terrified as usual but unexpectedly he heard yelling and crying in the background. Mike was curious and decided to check it out. When he entered he was shocked to see four animatronic kids constantly yelling and crying. The older ones are yelling at the younger ones that are kinda crying and yelling at the same time._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?!, WE TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT US WHILE WE ARE SLEEPING YOU LITTLE TWATS!" Freddy yelled at the two. Bonnie on his side also started to yell, "YEAH!" Bonnie shouted._

 _Chica was crying louder and louder, "I a-am s-so-sorr-sorry.._

 _Foxy just started yelling back at them "WELL ITS NOT OUR FAULT YOUR SNORING IS LOUD!"_

 _"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" Freddy shouted at Foxy._

 _"OH, YOUR CALLING ME THAT! WELL, WELL!"_

 _"SHUT UP YOU SQUIRT!"_

 _"AND YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CHICA?!" Bonnie yelled at his younger sister._

 _"I-I a-am s-so-sorr-sorry..." Chica squirmed._

 _Mike had enough of them fighting and decided to talk, "excuse me but who are you?" Freddy noticed Mike and smirked softly, "Sup Mike, it's me Freddy and the gang could you help us, we turned into four fucking animatronic kids and this to fucking kids woke us up from our beauty sleep" Freddy explained still angry at the two._

 _Mike sighed and replied "first of hi Freddy, secondly, how did you get turned into kids, and lastly, why did you say that?! You know Foxy and Chica are younger then you and Bonnie, WHY DID YOU CALL THEM FUCKING KIDS?! Plus, Foxy is your brother."_

 _"So what I can be mean when I want! He is my brother, I can do anything I want with him!" Freddy snorted._

 _Mike gave Freddy a quick glare, "I want apology."_

 _`Dammit' Freddy thought._

 _~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·_

 **So how was it?**

 **Freddy: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE FOXY MY BROTHER?!**

 **Me: these are my stories, I can do what I want!**

 **Freddy: sure but update FNAF MIDDLE SCHOOL AND THE Q &A NOW!**

 **Me: I can't update the Q &A because I don't have any questions! And I will get on with MIDDLE SCHOOL SOON!**

 **Freddy: Whatever.**

 **Me: Again, sorry if this story is short and that it sucks! Anyways have a nice day!**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Apology and a golden kid

**Sup Guys! Alright here is the next chapter of FNAF: life as Kids, oh and this will be the first appearance of Golden.**

 **Golden: U DONT EXPECT ME TO BE A KID TO?!**

 **I am sorry Golden, but u have to!Again u don't have any siblings, u just tag along with them.**

 **Golden: Fuck, I hate u admin!**

 **I love ya too Golden, anyways Ho-**

 **Freddy: U EXPECT ME TO APOLOGIZE TO THOSE TWO IDIOTS!?**

 **Bonnie: YEAH?! DO U?!**

 **Chica: U have to actually...**

 **Foxy: YEAH U HAVE TO!**

 **GUYS SHUT UP! Anyways hope ya like it and on with the chapter!**

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~**

 **CHAPTER 2: APOLOGY AND A GOLDEN KID**

 _Mike stood there with the animatronic kids and glared at Freddy and Bonnie. "Both of you, I want you two to apologize now." Mike stared at the two older animatronics. Freddy snorted at Mike and begin yelling._

 _"WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE DO THAT?! WE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Freddy shouted._

 _"I KNOW, HOW COULD IT OUR FAULT?! THEY ARE THE ONES WHO WOKE US UP!" Bonnie yelled backing up Freddy._

 _Mike looked at the two younger ones, Chica was crying and Foxy looked rather hurt. Mike looked at the other two and glared at them again, "Apologize." Freddy growled at him and started yelling again, "WE DONT TAKE ORDERS FROM A SECURITY GUARD!" Mike slammed the table, "Don't make me spank you two." Mike said rather calmly._

 _Freddy mumbled a few words while Bonnie placed his paw on Freddy's shoulder."Let's just do it alright, it will be over very soon, besides it would be better than getting spanked." Bonnie said to Freddy calmly. Freddy growled and crossed his arms. Bonnie sighed and walked over to Chica._

 _"I am sorry little sis, I never should have yelled at you, it was not your fault, it was mine can you forgive me?" Chica looked up to her older brother and hugged him as tight as she could. "I take that as a yes." Bonnie replied hugging Chica back._

 _Freddy looked at Bonnie then to Mike, "I am not doing that!" Freddy yelled. Mike sighed and pushed Freddy to Foxy, Mike then took Bonnie and Chica, and left the room giving Freddy some time. Foxy looked at Freddy and smirked, "Gimme a apology bear." Freddy growled at Foxy._

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID FOX!" Freddy shouted at Foxy._

 _"NO, APOLOGIZE THEN I WILL STOP!" Foxy shouted back defending himself._

 _"FUCK UP BITCH!"_

 _"IF MIKE WASN'T HERE, I WILL CHALLENGE YOU TO ONE ON ONE!"_

 _"WHY WAIT, I WANNA DO IT NOW THAN SOME STUPID APOLOGY!"_

 _"OH BRING IT ON FAZBEAR!"_

 _With that, Freddy tackle Foxy to the ground, the two brothers started to fight In the dining area._

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

 _Mike took Bonnie and Chica into the office while Freddy tried to apologize, after five minuets, Bonnie got Bored. "How do you think it's going?" Bonnie asked impatiently. Mike sighed and turned to the little purple bunny._

 _"I don't know, hopefully it's going well" Mike replied trying to get Chica off his legs._

 _Bonnie waited and after three minutes he became bored again. Bonnie sat on the floor and crossed his arms, "Fuck man." He mumbled. Chica looked confused as she climbed onto Mike's lap._

 _"What is Fuck?" Chica asked Mike. Mike turned to Chica with eyes as wide as plates,He then glared at Bonnie and replied, "I'll tell you when your older." Chica then looked even more confused, "But Freddy and Bonnie always says Fuck every single time and they always say, Go fuck off and play with Foxy. I began to shed my tears and ran to pirate cove, I told Foxy what does fuck mean but he said, I don't think you wanna know. So now I wanna ask you." Chica explained still very confused. Mike sighed and looked at his watch._

 _"Should we go check on them?" Mike asked the two._

 _Bonnie shrugged as Chica replied "Yes, we should."_

 _Then Mike got up and brought the bunny and the chicken to the dining area._

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~**

 _"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE!" Freddy yelled as Foxy began to run away._

 _"CAN'T CATCH ME FATBEAR, HAH! I AM QUICKER!" Foxy shouted to Freddy as he ran away._

 _After three minutes, Mike burst into the dining area with Bonnie and Chica behind him. Mike saw the the two animatronics covered in bruises and cuts. "FREDRICK FAZBEAR! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO APOLOGIZE NOT FIGHT! GO APOLOGIZE NOW!" Mike yelled as Freddy was angry and confused._

 _"Wait, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW MY NAME WAS FREDRICK?!"_

 _"See, He said that fuck word, what does that mean?" Chica asked with total confusion_

 _Mike then sighed as he turned to Freddy, "Fazbear, Apologize now before I spank you!" Freddy then grumbled as he said "Sorry you good for nothing junk!" Freddy mumbled. Mike then clapped his hands together while he looked at the time, "Right, you would have to come home with me because we can't leave you guys alone here, Don't worry, I'll explain everything to mister Fazbear to close this restaurant until you guys are normal, so if you excuse me, I'll be in the office if you need me!" All for of them nodded as Mike left the room. Foxy then looked at Freddy and smirked._

 _"I AM SORRY YOU HAVE TO SAY SORRY TO ME!" Said Foxy as he was smirking to Freddy._

 _Freddy the slammed the table and yelled back to him, "I AM SORRY THAT YOU WERE EVEN BORN FOXY!"_

 _Foxy then growled at Freddy, "SORRY YOU WERE EVER MY BROTHER!" He shouted._

 _"SORRY I AM GONNA KILL YOU IN FIVE SECONDS!"_

 _"SORRY Wait what?"_

 _Freddy then tackled Foxy to the ground as the two began to fight all over again. Chica watch the two as if she was gonna cry while Bonnie just face palmed. Then Bonnie noticed something moving out from the back room. He slowly got near it, out of nowhere, a kid with Golden fur pounced on Bonnie._

 _"Golden? Is that you?" Bonnie asked confused._

 _Golden studied the bunny and replied "Duh! Who else would it be?!"_

 _Bonnie then grabbed Golden by his arm and pulled him towards Mike's office. "MIKE! I FOUND GOLDEN!" Bonnie yelled loudly that the two brother's stopped fighting and raced over to Mike's office. Chica ignored the to boys and walked to the office._

 _Mike then popped up when he saw the Golden animatronic at the door. Mike then introduced himself while Golden just facepalmed, "HELLO?! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE THAT SECURITY GUARD WHO WORKS IN THE NIGHT SHIFT! OH AND YOU KNOW WHY YOU FOUND YOUR HAIR SLIGHTLY BALD THE OTHER DAY, WELL I WAS THE ONE WHO DID IT WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING ON THE JOB!" Golden yelled at Mike._

 _Mike's eyes then widened as he looked at Golden. He then sighed and told Golden how old he was. Golden shrugged, "I am a year old then Freddy and Bonnie for sure." Bonnie crossed his arms as Freddy wanted to strangle Golden. "Then, you must be seven!" Mike said._

 _Foxy then turned to his elder brother and smirked wickedly. "Heh, He is older that you Fazzy."He said._

 _Freddy then growled and started yelling at him again, "I AM SORRY WE STOPPED THE FIGHT BUT DONT WORRY, WE CAN CONTINUE!"_

 _The two charged to each other, but before they could even lay finger on each other, Golden ran straight to them and banged their head's. "NO FIGHTING!" He shouted._

 _Mike then sighed in relief as he looked at Golden, "Thanks, that could have gotten a lot worse." Mike said calmly. Golden then smirked and replied "Meh, no problem Mikey Boy." Mike glared at Golden for a minute, "Don't call me that!" He yelled._

 _Then, the 6 AM bell rang. Immediately, Mr Fazbear came in and nearly fainted as he saw Mike with the five animatronics kids. Mike then stood up and explained everything to Mr Fazbear. "Well then, I will hire new animatronics until the old ones are back to normal, can I trust you with that, Mike Schmidt?" Mr Fazbear asked Mike._

 _Mike then nodded as he brought all five animatronics out of the pizzeria and on his car. Mike sighed and thought,_

 _'What is the worst thing that could happen?'_

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~**

 **Yeah, so how was it, good or bad? COME ON PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS! PLZ DONT IGNORE ME!**

 **Freddy: Heh, thought of being over dramatic.**

 **SHUT UP FREDDY FATBEAR!**

 **Foxy: Thx for back up admin.**

 **OH, U WELCOME Foxy.**

 **Freddy: Fuck This.**

 **Chica: WHAT DOES FUCK MEAN?!**

 **SHUT UP CHICA!**

 **Golden: Heh, I like this story.**

 **I TOLD YA GOLDEN, YAY, FREDDY I SUCK!**

 **Freddy: Die in Hell plz for me.**

 **NO CAN DO FAZZY, ANYWAYS, PLZ FOLLOW AND ADD TO FAVOURITES SO**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys, here is the third chapter of fnaf life as kids! So, hope ya like it!**

 **Freddy: Finally! We thought u just left us and join Stampy!**

 **Why would i do that?**

 **Freddy: Idk but that other bear that is friendly is getting on my nerves.**

 ***facepalms* can we just get on with the chapter?**

 **Freddy: Up to u!**

 **Fine, imma just start.**

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

Mike and the kids finally arrived at Mike's apartment. The drives to the apartment was awfully quiet which what Mike wanted. He looked at the back and saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy sleeping soundly at the back. Golden was sleeping at the front seat. Mike couldn't carry everyone up to his floor so he carried Chica and woke the rest.

"Ugh, where are we?" Freddy groaned as he got out of the car. All of the animatronics jaws dropped when they saw where they were. They were at Mike's apartment. Mike and the kids got in his room and immediately collapsed on the bed.

The next day, Mike woke up of sound of grumbling. He turned around and saw Chica on his bed. "Mike, I am hungry." She whined as her stomach began rumbling. Mike sighed as he got out of bed. He was thinking about buying food from the store but he didn't want to bring the animatronics or leave them here. He made pancakes for breakfast. But he only saw Chica present at the table.

He walked in the other room and was shocked to see Foxy drawing on Freddy, Bonnie and Golden's face. Freddy and Bonnie started to wake up. When Bonnie saw Freddy's face he began laughing. Freddy also saw Bonnie's face but he decided to play cool. "What?!" Freddy shouted at Bonnie still keeping the act. "Dude, your face is covered in pens!" Bonnie replied still laughing.

Freddy smirked and replied, "You Should See Yours!" Bonnie stopped laughing and looked in the mirror. "AHHH!" Was all Bonnie said. Freddy then looked around confused of who drew on their faces. It could be Golden but his face was covered too. Freddy then remembered and realized that Chica and Foxy was gone.

Freddy and Bonnie washed their faces and sat in the table opposite the other two. Freddy the started a conversation with a death glare and pointed to Chica and Foxy. "Alright, spill it!" Freddy snapped at them. Foxy shrugged and replied, "We have no idea what your talking about."

Bonnie then stepped in their conversation. "You know exactly what we are talking about!" Bonnie yelled. "Meh, no idea what." Foxy replied as he poured more syrup on his pancake. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! SOMEONE DREW ON ME AND BONNIE'S FACE! WE THOUGHT IT WAS GOLDEN BUT HE WAS SLEEPING AND ALSO COVERED IN PEN MARKS AND WE DON'T THINK MIKE WOULD DO THAT! SO ITS EITHER YOU TWO!" Freddy shouted as Chica started to cry. "I didn't do anything Freddy!" She cried.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Bonnie yelled to Chica as she immediately stopped crying. Instead she asked a question trying to change the subject. "What is Fuck?!" She asked. Golden then came running down the stairs as he shouted "I Can Tell You What Fuck Means!" Mike then glared at Golden.

"If you dare tell her, you will be in so much trouble." Mike told Golden. Golden then realized something. "Wait, someone drew on my face." He said. Freddy and Bonnie also nodded as the three of them glared at Chica and Foxy.

"I am giving you two one fucking chance. Tell the truth and I won't be mad. If you still lie, We are gonna tell Mike who did it and that person is gonna get a beat down." Golden explained to the two. Calmly. Foxy then perked up, "you won't get mad?" He asked. Golden nodded but said something else. "I won't, but your Brother and Bonnie will." He said smirking.

Foxy then gulped as he sat down. Freddy then slammed the table, "NOW, WHICH ONE OF YOU TWO IDIOTS DID IT!" Freddy yelled still glaring at the two. But, both of them shook their heads. With that, Freddy, Bonnie and Golden went to Mike and asked him. Mike then sighed as he looked at Foxy and back down. He decided to tell the truth. "Foxy did it." Mike said with the three glaring at Foxy. Chica also looked at Foxy in surprise.

Foxy then yelped and started to run but got caught by Freddy as Bonnie blocked his way. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Freddy yelled. Foxy didn't yell back. He just stood there, half crying. Everyone was shocked, all of them except Chica and Freddy never saw Foxy Cry. Golden came to Freddy and slapped him. "Don't hurt him..." Golden told Freddy.

Bonnie nodded and placed his paw on Freddy's shoulder. "He is crying Freddy, he had enough of you threatening him." Bonnie told Freddy as he crossed his arms. Freddy then looked at Foxy and huffed. "So what?! He is my brother! I threaten him when I want! Heck! I even can kill him when I want!" Freddy spat at Bonnie.

Foxy ears drop and yell at Freddy still crying. "FINE! IF YOU LIKE ME DEAD! GO AHEAD AND KILL ME! WATCH ME DIE! HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY! YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER EVER! I HATE YOU!" Foxy yelled as he ran back to the room he slept last night, he slammed the door hard as he began very very loud.

"OK! HOPE YOU ROT IN THERE!" Freddy shouted. Freddy then turned his head and saw everyone glaring and growling at him. Golden went to Freddy and slapped him across the face. "You stupid bitch!" Golden yelled. Chica cried as Bonnie comforted her. "How could you do this Freddy!" Bonnie shouted. Mike slapped Freddy and sat back down drinking his coffee. Freddy looked at the door and walked in.

Freddy went in the room and saw Foxy on the big pillow crying. "Hey." Freddy said walking in the room. He sat down next to Foxy and sighed. "What do you want! If you are here to kill me, just go for it! I don't care anymore!" Foxy cried. "Foxy, I wanna say sorry." Freddy calmly said. Foxy looked at him and away again. "But why... you hate me. You wanted to kill me!" Foxy yelled.

"Foxy, I don't hate you, you are awesome. If you die, I would die to. I love you Foxy. I would be nothing without you. You are the best thing that happened to me. You know I have anger issues right, give me a second chance." Freddy said as he patted Foxy's back.

Foxy then smiled, he hugged his older brother. "Of course I forgive you, you are my big brother. And my best friend. I love you too." Foxy smiled again as he hugged Freddy. Freddy also smiled and hugged him back.

Mike walked past their room and peaked true the door. He was shocked to find Freddy and Foxy hugging and crying. 'Freddy and Foxy must had made up. They are the best of brothers.' Mike thought. He then ran into his dining area to tell the others. Golden felt guilty for calling Freddy a bitch.

Freddy and Foxy then came out of the room walking into the dining area. All of them were silence until Golden broke it. "Freddy, I am sorry for calling you a bitch." He said. Freddy smirked, "Its ok'" Freddy replied.

Mike then gasped at the time. "Guys, I am gonna take you to the super market. I need to buy some food." Mike told the rest as they nodded.

Mike got everyone in his car. Golden then asked Mike to play the anaconda song. He sighed and played the song on the car radio. All except Chica and Mike started singing the song along.

 **A/N: Bold is when everyone is singing, italic is when they are singing separate**.

 _(Freddy)_

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_

 _(Bonnie)_

 _Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit_

 _Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins_

 _Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace_

 _Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish_

 _Now that's real, real, real,_

 _Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill_

 _Who wanna go first? I had 'em pushing daffodils_

 _I'm high as hell, I only took a half of pill_

 _I'm on some dumb shit_

 _(Golden)_

 _By the way, what he say?_

 _He can tell I ain't missing no meals_

 _Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile_

 _Let him eat it with his grills,_

 _He keep telling me to chill_

 _He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_

 _He said he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_

 _So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit 'em with the jab like..._

 _Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun_

 _(Foxy)_

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_

 **(All)**

 ** _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_**

 ** _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_**

 ** _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_**

 ** _Look at her butt (look at her butt)_**

 _(Freddy)_

 _This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles_

 _Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's_

 _Real country ass nigga, let me play with his rifle_

 _Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil_

 _Now that bang bang bang,_

 _I let him hit it 'cause he slang Cocaine_

 _He toss my salad like his name Romaine_

 _And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain_

 _I'm on some dumb shit_

 _(Bonnie)_

 _By the way, what he say?_

 _He can tell I ain't missing no meals_

 _Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile_

 _Let him eat it with his grills,_

 _He keep telling me to chill_

 _He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_

 _Because he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_

 _So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like..._

 _Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun_

 _(Golden)_

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_

 _ **(All)**  
_

 ** _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_**

 ** _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_**

 ** _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_**

 ** _Look at her butt (look at her butt)_**

 _(Foxy)_

 _Little in the middle but she got much back_

 _Little in the middle but she got much back_

 _Little in the middle but she got much back_

 _Oh my God (look at her butt)_

 _(Bonnie)_

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_

 _(Foxy and Golden)_

 _(Don't don't don't) My Anaconda don't..._

 _(Don't don't don't) Don't want none unless you got buns hun_

 _ **(All)**  
_

 ** _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_**

 ** _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_**

 ** _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_**

 ** _Oh my God (look at her butt)_**

 _(Freddy)_

 _Yeah, he love this fat ass_

 _Yeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club_

 _I said, "Where my fat ass big bitches in the club?"_

 ** _(All)_**

 ** _Fuck them skinny bitches,_**

 ** _Fuck them skinny bitches in the club_**

 ** _I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the motherfucking club_**

 ** _Fuck you if you skinny bitches. What? Yeah. Ha-ha, ha..._**

 ** _Yeah. I got a big fat ass. Come on!_**

Chica then got really confused again. "WHAT IS FUCK?!" She yelled. Everyone else just pretended that Chica wasn't real or something. Mike glared at the four. "You are not allowed to sing or hear that song!" He said as the four nodded.

After ten minutes, Mike and the kids arrived at the supermarket. Mike then turned around to the kids, "I want you on your best behavior. Means no fights, no taking random things and most of all, no stealing. Got that?" Mike told them calmly as they nodded. Mike then sighed and brought them in.

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS FUCKING AWESOME!" Freddy said as he ran around the place with Bonnie and Golden behind him. Foxy facepalmed as Chica started to get confused again. They turned around to see Mike already walking of. The two immediately ran to catch up with Mike.

Meanwhile, Freddy, Bonnie and Golden took a basket and ran around the place. Golden then stopped realizing something. "Where are your siblings?" Golden asked. Freddy and Bonnie then turned around and shrugged. "They are probably with Mike, they are alright." Bonnie explained with Freddy nodded to him in agreement as they ran off. Golden sighed and ran after them.

"Please oh please get some carrots, Freddy!" Bonnie whined. Freddy chuckled and nodded while Golden just facepalmed. The three kinda got extremely useless things like carrots, junk food, sodas and most of all, toys. "Uh Freddy, who will pay for all of this?" Bonnie asked. "Mike will, DUH!" He replied.

With Mike, Chica and Foxy, they were shopping for the useful things like food and clothes. They met in the center and Mike was shocked to see so many things in the tree older kids basket. "Who is gonna pay for this!?" Mike said glaring at the three. "You are, who else." Golden answered. Mike. Sighed and paid for everything.

After all those things, they headed to the car. Mike then nervously starts speaking up, "Guys I registered you guys to Kindergarten. Well, all five of you are in the same class so not to worry." Mike explained calmly. All the kids ears perked up and glared at Mike. "So your sa-"

"You guys are going to school."

 **Wow, this is a long chapter. Sorry I haven't update a lot. I was busy. Well, I stopped naming the chapters coz I ran out of ideas. So I will post randomly. And I am gonna ask my fellow friends, which is their favourite part. I have to say, my Fav was when Freddy comforted Foxy.**

 **Freddy: THAT IS THE WORST! My Fav is when we sang the anaconda song.**

 **Bonnie: CARROTS!**

 **Chica: I love it when I question the what is fuck, so that's my Fav.**

 **U know what fuck means right?**

 **Chica: nope.**

 **Good.**

 **Foxy: When I drew on Freddy, Bonnie and Golden face.**

 **Golden: THAT WAS HORRIBLE! My fave is when I slapped Freddy.**

 **Freddy: OH yea, I hate that as well.**

 **AAnyways, plz review and tell me how is it. So for now,**

 **PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry I haven't been updating lately. I was very busy... Anyways this is the forth chapter of life of kids. If anyone knows the video "Suck my balls" it will appear here in this chapter. And, I will update as much as I can. Plus, I'll try and make longer chapter's. So I will probably put at least maximum of 2000 words for this chapter!**

 **Stampy: When are ya gonna update our story?**

 **Freddy: Get outta here!**

 **Chica: GET OUT OF HERE! Smelly cat!**

 **Stampy: No, u get out of here! DUCKY PIZZA FACE!**

 **GUYS! ARE U GONNA GET ALONG?!**

 **Stampy: NO!**

 **CChica: NO!**

 **Freddy: FUCK U PEOPLE OUT! SHOO SHOO!**

 **Bonnie: I KNOW SUCK MY BALLS! I LOVE IT!)**

 **Then u will love this chapter.**

 **Bonnie: ,YEAH!**

 **HOPE U ENJOY!**

* * *

"You are going to school."

The kids were shock. They didn't wanna go to school except Chica of course who loves school. "Yay! When?" Chica said excitedly. The rest groaned and began kicking Mike's seat. "You will start tomorrow, and to celebrate, I will be ordering pizza for dinner." Mike explained getting annoyed from the four kicking his seat.

"PIZZAAAAA!" They said as they stopped kicking Mike's seat. When they got home, Mike wanted to give the kids a bath before ordering the pizza. Chica and Bonnie love getting baths, but Golden never took a bath before, Foxy is scared of water and Freddy just hates taking baths.

"Alright, I filled the tub with water so now you ar-" Mike was cut off by looking at the bunny and chicken, the Fox and two bear's were gone. Mike then heard whimpering in the background. He ignored it and took Bonnie and Chica to the bathroom. He put them down in the tub as they began to splash around.

Mike then got up and followed the sound of the whimpering. He then saw Foxy behind the couch whimpering like he was frightened. Mike smiled as he dragged Foxy to the bathroom. "AHH! NO! NO! MIKE DONT DO THIS TO ME! DON'T!" Foxy screamed while crying.

"You have to Foxy, you need to smell good." Mike replied as he was still dragging the Fox. "NOOO! I HATE WATER!" Foxy yelled. Mike sighed still dragging the Fox to the bathroom. When they arrived Mike dumped Foxy in the tub as Foxy began to cry and yell

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS COLD! ITS COLD! MUMMY SAVE ME!" Foxy cried as he was hugging the water tap. Bonnie and Chica were confused on why is Foxy is crying. "Uh Foxy, why the fuck are you crying?" Bonnie asked. Chica once again confused asked the meaning of fuck but no one answered her.

Mike facepalmed and left the bathroom to find the two bear's. Mike went in the kitchen and saw Golden reaching for some cookies. Mike smirked and swiped Golden and began to drag him. Golden was confused on where Mike was taking him. Mike the splashed Golden in the water. Golden folded his arms when he was in the water.

Mike sighed and walked out of the bathroom again. He went in the room and saw Freddy in the closet. Mike sighed again and snatched Freddy. "No! You Are Not Taking Me To Get A Shower!" Freddy yelled. Mike answered with a why, Freddy then facepalmed.

"Baths are stupid!" Freddy spat folding his arms.

Mike ignored Freddy's whining and continue to drag him. Mike put Freddy in the water and smiled. Freddy then splashed water all over Mike's face. Mike sighed as he continued to bathe all of them.

Once the animatronic kids were squeaky clean, Mike then began to order the pizza. While they wait for the pizza to arrive, they were busy doing there own things like Bonnie playing with Mike's huge guitar, Chica trying out different food from th kitchen, Golden playing with Mike's phone, Freddy listening to rock music and Foxy writing in his diary.

Mike decided to check on them. Mike went to Bonnie and saw Bonnie struggling to play his guitar. "You ok there Bonnie?" Mike asked. Bonnie sighed and replied "This freaking guitar is to big for me, I miss my red v shaped guitar." Mike patted Bonnie on the head. "Don't worry Bonnie, I will try and build a guitar like that for you, do you want that?" Bonnie thought for a moment and nodded. Mike smiled and went to check on Chica.

"What are you doing Chica? Eating food?" Mike said. Chica nodded as she gobbled all the food. Mike chuckled and took half of her food. "Hey! That's mine!" Chica yelled. "You need to eat your dinner first, then you could eat all that." He replied. Chica frowned and nodded slightly. Mike then got up and walked over to Golden.

Golden was checking all of Mike's and his girlfriend's messages on Mike's phone. Mike then walked over to Golden and saw what he was doing. "Golden! What are you doing!?" Mike shouted. Golden smirked, "I never knew you had a girlfriend." Mike panicked and snatched his phone from Goldie. "Go play other things!" Mike panicked. Golden crossed his arms and slammed the room door.

Mike walked to Freddy and saw him listening to some rock music." Hey Freddy, what's up?" Mike said. Freddy ignored Mike and continued to listen to his music. "Freddy, why don't you play with the others?" Mike said. "Others? Others?! You aspect me to play with the others?! I am not gonna gobble food up like a pig with Chica and I am not gonna play pirate with Foxy! The only person I could play with is Bonnie and Golden! But they are so busy doing there own thing, I have nothing to do but listen to music! SO BUZZ OF!" Freddy yelled. Mike sighed and left Freddy alone.

He saw Foxy writing in his diary. "What are you writing?" Mike asked. Foxy saw Mike and closed his book. "Nothing." Foxy replied. The door then knocked. Mike then opened the door and saw a pizza box in the front door. Mike picked the pizza up and fed the kids

After they were done sleeping, they went to sleep.

 **The next day**

"KIDS! GET UP! SCHOOL!" Mike yelled waking all the kids up. They woke up and ate breakfast. After an hour, Mike send them to school. "Bye kids" Mike said before driving of.

"Well, this will freakin suck." Freddy said to the others. They got in their classrooms and sat down. "Alright class, take your seat. We have a lot going on today." Said the teacher. Everyone in the classroom except Chica groaned. "OK, my name is Mr Jeremy." The teacher explained. Freddy then realized something.

"Say Jeremy, have we met before?" Freddy asked. Jeremy looked confused and studied the bear cub. Finally he realized it. "Uh no, never ever." Jeremy smiled nervously. Freddy then shrugged it off. "OK, let's start with a simple maths equation, what is five times two?" Jeremy asked.

Everyone in the was silence. "Come on children don't be shy just give me your best shot." Jeremy said waiting for an answer. Chica then raised up her wing (or hand) up. "Yes Chica?"Jeremy asked. Chica then put their hand down and replied with a "12." Everyone in the class facepalmed. "That was good, Now let's get an answer from someone who is less retort, anyone?" Jeremy asked looking around.

Golden smirked and raised his hand. "I think I know the answer Mr Jeremy." Golden said but also got interrupted by Freddy. "Mememememememe" Freddy said getting annoyed by Golden. "SHUT UP FAT BOY!" Golden yelled at Freddy.

Freddy then got a bit furious, "HEY! DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING CHU!" He shouted back at Golden. Jeremy then glared at Freddy. "Freddy, did you just say the F word?" Jeremy told. Freddy already knew what he meant but he wanted to cause trouble. So he simply answered with,

"Chu?" He replied. Golden facepalmed. Golden also knew that Freddy knew, so he just plays it cool. "HE IS TALKING ABOUT FUCK! YOU CAN'T SAY FUCK IN SCHOOL! YOU FUCKING FAT ASS!" He yelled. "Golden!" Jeremy called.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" Freddy yelled back.

"Freddy!"

"Dude! You just said fuck again!" Bonnie shouted

"Bonnie!"

Foxy was scared as he replied with a "Uh."

"Foxy!" Jeremy screamed.

Freddy folded his arms and scoffed, "What's the big deal couldn't hurt anybody, FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Freddy spat as Chica got confused but sighed when she realized no one will answer.

"How would you like to see the school councillor." Jeremy yelled. Freddy then thought about something and smirked.

"How Would You Like To Suck My Balls!" Freddy said smirking wickedly. Then the whole class gasped except Chica who was still confused.

Jeremy was shocked as he glared at Freddy. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jeremy said.

Freddy the realized something but still shouted it anyway. He pulled out his microphone and grinned wickedly. "OH, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, what I said was, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS! MR JEREMY!" He yelled.

Mr Jeremy was shocked. He just glared at Freddy. "Holy Shit Dude!" Bonnie said facepalming. Chica then tapped on Golden's shoulder, "Uh? What is suck my balls?" She asked. Golden facepalmed and shrugged. He actually knew what it meant, but doesn't want to get scolded by Mike.

Chica sighed as she kept working on the maths equation. Mr Jeremy was furious. "Freddy, Golden, Bonnie and Foxy! Report to school councillor now!" He yelled. Bonnie, Freddy and Golden growled and stormed off as Foxy sighed and joined the rest.

The four animatronic boys entered the school councillor office. "And what makes you think you could swear in class?!" The councillor or Scott asked. Freddy growled and looked at Scott. "Hello?! We are the animatronics from ffp!" He shouted.

Scott was shocked but nodded anyway. "Well even if you do have your adult minds it's still wrong to swear in school so I'll let you four off with a warning, ok?" Scott explained. The four nodded and left his office.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Foxy said. Bonnie also joined him, "Yeah? I thought he will scream at us or something." He said. That was when Freddy facepalmed thinking the two were stupid.

"Duh! If it wasn't for my awesome thinking, We were still stuck in there! Man, you two are idiots." Freddy bragged. Golden groaned and replied with a "sure.." After that bragging moment, they returned to the class.

"I don't even know why I got sent, I didn't even did anything wrong." Foxy complain. Freddy took that moment to smirk. "He obviously thinks your dumb, that you are, that's why." Freddy explained. Foxy then mumbled a simple, "Fuck you."

Freddy smirked wickedly and slapped him. "Ow!" He screamed rubbing his sore face. "Never mess with your older brother again!" Freddy replied still smirking. Golden facepalmed and pulled the two siblings ears.

Bonnie laughed at the two as Freddy growled at him. When they arrived at class, Chica straight away ran too Bonnie and hugged him. "GUYS! I am so glad you didn't die!" She shouted. Freddy looked at Jeremy for a while and immediately recognized him.

"JEREMY! ITS YOU! FROM THE OTHER LOCATION?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Freddy yelled. Jeremy face palmed, "This is my day job. Now can you please explain why you guys are kids?" Jeremy replied.

Freddy nodded understanding the redhead then shrugged. Jeremy lead all five kids out of the class and into the library. "Tell me guys, if you were human before, how did you die?" Jeremy asked. Freddy, Bonnie and Golden groaned.

"Chica, can you explain?" Jeremy asked.

Chica looked at Bonnie and sighed while nodding.

* * *

 **I LOVED THE SUCK MY VBALLS PART! Anyways...**

 **Bonnie: I LOVE THAT PART TOO!**

 **Right, anyw-**

 **Freddy: STUPID CLIFF HANGERS!**

 **I know, an-**

 **Foxy: MAKE ME TALK LIKE A PIRATE LASS!**

 **I suck at pirate acc-**

 **Foxy: THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE!**

 **Any-**

 **Chica: AHHHHH CLIFFHANGERS!**

 **OMG PLZ SHU-**

 **Golden: I look stupid in this fanfict!**

 ***pushes button and everyone falls in the pit***

 **Anyways, plz review and good bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Update

**Hey guys, new update! Um, anyone of you would like to do the cover art for this fanfict? Plz tell me if you do! And I am so sorry for disappearing for two and a half months and for not updating! Okay let me get this straight, next thing I'm gonna update is the Q & A! So be hyped! Well that's it for now,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
